


got a stack for us to roll

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Library, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Librarian Derek, M/M, Masturbation, Nicknames, POV Derek, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Public Masturbation, Strangers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Derek's fantasy and worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a stack for us to roll

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped a couple days but I have a few ideas I hope to get together before I have my surgery in a couple days.

Derek sighed as he looked at the clock and realized it was almost closing time.

The library always died down to almost nothing right after spring finals. Summer classes wouldn't start for another few weeks so he was forced to find busy work for himself to do and some days there wasn't anything he could find, or at least that he could force himself to do.

There were a few stragglers hanging around, over-achievers who were either trying to get a start on their summer classes or slackers who managed to swing extensions from some of the pushovers on the college staff. He recognized just about all of them since he'd been working for almost three years while working on his Master of Library Sciences degree. Even if he didn't know the students specifically he knew the type on sight.

He wandered through library, finding the study cubicles and told those he came across that the library was closing shortly. Most people started packing up right away and left without leaving a mess behind which made his job easier. 

It wasn't until he was in the classical mythology section that he encountered a problem. He saw a cubicle with books and papers all over it, a bag stowed on the chair. Derek hoped that he wouldn't have to duck into the bathroom and awkwardly ask how long they'd be and force them out in the middle of whatever situation they were in.

Derek walked the stacks slowly, looking left and right and into each nook and cranny in this section that was in desperate need of an overhaul. Just because the topic of the books here was ancient didn't mean it didn't need an update. 

Derek was so lost in his own thoughts he almost missed the soft moan coming from the other side of the shelf he was at. He paused and held his breath, listening closely.

There. It happened again and he was sure it was a breathy sort of sound, one that he knew from his own experience. 

Derek flushed red, then got a bit angry because how disrespectful was it for people to fuck in the library around books? Never mind that they could get _caught_ but Derek pushed that thought out of his head and thought about how some of the books that could get damaged were irreplaceable they were so old. 

He might have had a very vivid dream or two about his own escapades in the library, not that it ever happened—or would.

Derek frowned and paced slowly to the end of the stack by the wall where the lighting was dimmer, then peeked through the shelving to see if he could identify the couple. He ducked down but all he saw was a pair of jean-clad legs and when he straightened up to look through a higher shelf he only saw one person—fuck.

It was Oral-Fixation Guy with All the Moles (or OF-GAM, as Erica dubbed him one night, laughing that she managed to take advantage of Derek in a drunken state and get him to admit he had a crush because Derek was notoriously tight-lipped) and he was getting himself off in the library. It was Derek's fantasy and worst nightmare. 

Derek bit his lip and wished he could see more without drawing attention to himself. He felt awful but obviously OF-GAM knew the risk of getting caught. He was at the library often enough that he was well-aware of the hours and that Derek did a walkthrough to kick people out. More than once he'd ushered OF-GAM out after checking a stack of books out for him even though Derek technically should have shut the system down by that point. 

Derek carefully shifted his position so he could better see OF-GAM's face. OF-GAM was leaning against the wall with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. Every few seconds he would slowly lick his lips and let out a breathy sigh.

Derek wasn't sure how long he stood there watching OF-GAM, feeling himself get hard in his own pants but he made no move to do anything about it. He was too entranced by the way OF-GAM's breath got quicker and his jaw clenched with increasingly frequency. Derek couldn't even see OF-GAM's hand working over his cock but he could tell he was getting close to orgasm. 

What Derek would do for a camera in this moment, to capture the expressions on OF-GAM's face so he'd never need any other jerk-off material for months, if not years. Derek took a step closer, wishing he could reach through the books and touch. His forehead was pressed against one of the cool shelves, holding him back but he kept staring.

OF-GAM's body jerked and his eyes fluttered as his breath caught in his throat. Derek held his and waited, mouth dry and cock rock-hard in his pants.

At the last second OF-GAM's eyes opened wide and turned to stare right into Derek's with a small smirk on his lips for an instant before he let out a soft guttural groan and came. Derek was frozen from shock, fear and arousal and so he didn't look away. Couldn't, it seemed.

It felt like long minutes but it was probably only about thirty seconds or so before OF-GAM slumped against the wall, breathing deeply. He took a moment to gather himself, then wiped his hands on his pants and zipped himself up. 

Derek was still paralyzed and couldn't look away. OF-GAM pulled a pen and piece of paper out of his pocket and scrawled something on it hastily, then slid it through shelf toward Derek with a sheepish grin.

"If you thought that was fun imagine what it would be like to join me," OF-GAM said, his voice low and a little rough. He ran his tongue over his lips one more time and winked before he left quickly, disappearing back into the library. 

Derek reached for a the slip of paper and opened it, unsure if he really just witnessed what he seemed to have.

_Hotter-than-the-sun-librarian:_

_I'm Stiles. If I finally have your attention call me._

At the bottom was his phone number underlined three times. Derek immediately fished his phone out of his pocket and put OF-GAM—no, _Stiles'_ number in it. He would call, absolutely.

But first he had his own needs to take care of.


End file.
